Miles-Maya Relationship
The relationship between Maya Matlin and Miles Hollingsworth III developed during Season 13 of Degrassi. Friendship History Season 13 In Summertime, Miles is seen at Degrassi watching Maya bump into a display board, causing him to smile in amusement. Later, he watches Maya do a pizza delivery scam to try to get into a club but tells Maya the scam was a good try but it won't work. She argues that it might and he tells her, once again, that it won't. He also ends up offering Maya a hit of his joint, which she refuses. Maya and Miles introduce themselves and Miles gets Maya to come see the concert backstage with Zoë and Tristan by telling Maya that he's with the band. There is an incident backstage where Maya tells Tristan that Zoë's character on West Drive is official getting killed off the show and won't be on anymore. Zoë then steps on Maya's foot in anger and Maya trips and spills her water bottle, which results in the band's equipment being fried and ruined. A security guard comes and asks the kids what's going on and Maya tells him that Miles is with the band. The security guard says that Miles actually isn't and leads Zoë, Tristan, Miles, and Maya away. Miles' dad shows up and tells his son to come with him and for everybody else to go home. Miles overhears Tristan and Maya discussing how they don't have any money to get home. He hands Maya his credit card, tells her the PIN number. He then watches the two walk away. At Miles's house the next day, he is seen stealing liquor away from a table. He introduces Maya to his buddy, Chewy. After drinking some liquor, Maya drops the bottle and Miles is loudly scolded by his father, causing Miles to flip and jump in the swimming pool even after Maya tells him not to do anything stupid. Winston (Chewy by Miles) jokes that Maya has to "go fish him out" and she responds by saying, "I can't be around guys like him" and hurries out as Miles can be seen watching her. At the end of the episode, Miles unexpectedly shows up on the bus for the trip to Paris and puts his hand on Maya's shoulder as he passes her. As he joins a seat with Winston, Maya asks him how he got on the trip. Miles explains that his dad wanted to get rid of him for a bit and that Winston has been sent to "babysit" him. He tells Maya that they are, "going to spend the summer together after all." Maya tells him that she's there to spend it with her best friend, not him. He remarks, "Your loss" and looks away. In All I Wanna Do, Miles watches Tristan pretend that he's in a relationship with Maya and laughs since everyone knows Tristan is gay. In My Own Worst Enemy, Maya and Tristan see Miles with Zoe on the couch in a passionate emrbace, angering both of them. In About a Girl, Maya tries to convince a relutcant Tristan to join class, still hurting by being lead on by Miles. Maya tries to assure him that Miles and Zoe wouldn't make out in class of all places just as they walk in and see the two doing just that. He is then seen making out with Zoe again below the balcony. Maya forms a plan to stop Miles and Zoe from making out, knowing how the couple was affecting Tristan. The plan goes wrong when Maya dumps water on the teacher instead of Miles and Zoe and they both get detention. Miles and Zoe are seen looking up at the balcony and laughing at Maya and Tristan. He appears once again when Maya is scrubbing the floors in detention. He confronts her about the water incident and she says he has done worse and how she is annoyed with him and his girlfriend, Zoe, always making out. Miles says that Zoe isn't his girlfriend, leading Maya to ask if he just makes out with random girls. Miles answers that if they ask nicely and then asks her if she wants to kiss him. Maya says no. He then voices his opinion to ask if she did what she did because she likes him, but Maya firmly insists she doesn't like him, but that Tristan does. Maya also mentions the kiss Miles and Tristan shared and scolds him for getting Tristan's hopes up. Miles looks over Maya's shoulder just in time to see Tristan standing there and listening to their conversation. When Tristan leaves, Miles asks Maya again before she leaves, "Are you sure you don't want to kiss me?" Maya just looks at him before she follows after Tristan. In Cannonball, Miles and Winston are seen getting dressed before Maya walks in, trying to find Tristan. Miles says that Tristan already left before they woke up. As Maya is leaving, he says that she should take someone with her to be safe. She walks over and takes Winston, much to Winston's surprise. When Winston asks why she won't take Miles, who is much more familar with Paris, Maya looks directly at Miles as she says that she doesn't need "a guy like him" around. He looks upset and throws Winston his shirt. Later, when Winston convinces Maya that she needs Miles to find Tristan because he speaks French and knows his way around Paris, they walk in to see Miles and Zoe sitting on his bed. Miles, at Zoe's suggestion, makes Maya ask nicely in French for help while on her knees. He then seems to push Zoe aside carelessly, eager to help Maya. It is raining outside when they go to find Tristan in the evening, and he is carrying a black umbrella. He stops by a fast food place, making Maya upset, and offers her a fry. When Maya looks like she is about to cry and says she doesn't know what to say to Tristan even if they find him because she is a terrible friend, Miles assures her that it's okay and that things will be fine and to just talk to Tristan. When Maya remarks if she should just say the words out loud and "hope the wind carries it to his ears", Miles suggets to walk across the street to where Tristan is. He gives her the umbrella and leaves. In class, Maya and Tristan are doing a presentation on the pillory as a form of public humiliation, and Maya suggests Miles try it out. Tristan jokingly asks if anyone has any rotten fruit to throw at Miles. When the bell rings, Maya and Tristan almost leave Miles stuck in the pillory. When Miles calls to be let out, Maya stays back and asks why he was so nice to her the other day. Miles says she must have caught him on a good day. They stare at each other for a little bit before Zoe interrupts, telling Miles he promised to take her out to a fancy restaurant. Miles seems slightly reluctant. Maya lets him out of the pillory, but before he leaves the classroom following Zoe, Miles tells Maya he'll see her around with a smile. While walking away, he looks back at her from behind as he leaves the room. In Honey, they are both seen in class Madame Cliquet tells everyone not to wear vulgar or typical teen American clothing to a fancy French restaurant. After Zoe makes fun of Maya for wearing Converse shoes, she tells Miles that he looks hot and they kiss. At the dinner, he sees Maya in her dress and clearly finds it flattering on her, not able to form a complete compliment to her. Zoe, seeing this, becomes angered and throws her drink on Maya's dress as she sits down. Miles glares at her and later informs Maya and Tristan that he ended his relationship with her because of how she acted towards Maya. In This Is How We Do It, Miles and Winston talk about the girls of Degrassi while at the assembly. Winston says that none of the girls at school are worth knowing. Miles walks past Maya, looks at her, and tells Winston that there "might be one or two worth checking out". Maya tells Tristan that she's primarily focusing on music this year and he questions her on why she got eye contacts. In homeroom, Miles walks in and asks Maya if she has any girlfriend recommendations. Maya sarcastically says she'd never stick him with some poor girl and Miles corrects her saying, "You mean some very lucky ''girl" before sitting directly next to her. When Tristan brings up his summer fling with Zoe, Miles admits that dating her was a mistake just as Zoe walks into the classroom, leaving them feeling awkward as she notices them. They then watch Zoe as she lashes out on Mr. Perino. Later, Miles, Maya, and Tristan are seen talking to each other in the hallway about the basketball team until Zoe interrupts them and mentions that she's interested in joining the power squad. Maya watches Miles as he tells Zoe off and she hesitantly walks away with him and Tristan. In 'You Got Me, the two can be seen with Tristan as the they get tickets to the Beach Bash party. Once at the party, they can be seen flirting with each other heavily throughout the party, much to Zoe and Zig's obvious jealousy. In '''You Oughta Know, Maya tells Tristan that Miles invited her to his party after school, which she attends. In Who Do You Think You Are, Miles is happily watching Maya as she performs her song in front the class, smiling as he watches her, and joining in her applause as she ends her song. After the class ends, Maya asks him how about how he liked her song. He retorts that he thought it was "okay". As she begins to walk away, Mile stops her and says he has something to ask her. He then asks her out, pulling out two tickets, wanting to know if she wants to attend a concert with him. Maya is clearly hesitant and asks if she could get back to him. Miles is visibly disappointed, but says sure. Later, Tristan asks Maya about her date with Miles as she goes to her next class, having seen him ask her out. Maya admits that she isn't sure on account of her bad history with guys and how she is determined to focus on music, not her love life. Tristan says that she's only ever been in one relationship and that just because her relationship with Cam ended tragically, doesn't mean she can't take a chance at happiness with Miles. She quickly hushes him as Zoe comes by them, not wanting her to hear. Maya later on lets Miles watch her new music video to her song that she filmed with Zoe and Tristan's help. He can be seen getting clearly worked up and jealous as he watches Maya's romantic and intimate scenes with her male music video co-star. As Maya is ecstatic over the video since she believes it will get her noticed as a musician, she sees Miles's silently tense expression and asks him for his opinion. After a moment, he responds, "It's fine... if you're into porn" before he abruptly leaves in a huff, concerning Maya. Later on, Maya meets up with him in the hallway and asks if he's mad at her. Miles asks why he'd be mad at her. Maya brings up the guy in her video and he says it's not like she's his girlfriend and, hence, has no reason to get mad. Maya then mentions the concert and begins to apologize for declining when he says that he figured she just wasn't ready for a relationship when she actually just wasn't ready for him. Maya insists that isn't the reason at all and he says he'll just find someone else to go with and admits that he's really just surprised; she isn't the person he thought she was. Maya is clearly surprised and asks if it's about what she did in the video. She insists that was only acting, not the real her, and that she was doing if for her music career, causing Miles to retort, "So you were a slut to get attention". This comment makes Maya freeze in obvious shock and to say, "You did not ''just call me that". Miles then states it's not just him that thinks it and tells her to check her Facerange fan page as it's what everyone is saying about her. He walks off from a stunned and confused Maya. In class, Miles sits as far away from Maya as possible. He watches as Maya is bullied by several classmates and is openly slut shamed in front of the whole class when she tries to give a report on Jane Eyre. Maya finally breaks down after a remark from a guy about "calling her" when revealing how her number has been distributed among her "fan page". As she flees from the classroom in distress, Miles looks downward in clear remorse for what he said to her as classmates continue to laugh at her. In 'Barely Breathing, Maya practices her cello in the music room when a male student joins her. He says she's really good at playing the song she is, commenting that his mom played it all the time. Noticing her expression, he asks if people are still giving her a hard time about her video and that if she needs him to "kick anybody's ass" he has her back. Maya smiles at him before getting up and putting her cello away. The guy checks out her butt and comments on "what a sweet back it is" before bluntly groping her. Maya shoves him away, telling him to get off of her. However, he says that he says that he "knows" that she wants it and accuses her of pretending and begins forcing himself onto her. As Maya attempts to push him away Miles, coming in at that moment, yanks him off of her. He punches him before literally throwing him out of the room, telling him to "get lost". Maya, in shock, asks him if his hand is okay. While shaking his hand, Miles says it isn't, but that it was worth it. Maya says how she should just lay low for a while since everyone thinks she's a slut. Miles tells her that everyone is wrong and admits to being wrong in what he said about her. Maya looks at him before he asks how many guys she's kissed. She answers three. Miles reveals how he's kissed around fifty different girls and that someone should make a page about him. Maya remarks how since he's a guy people would "probably build him a statue". She says how all she wants is for it all to just go away. He says that he might have a solution and offers her his hand. Maya looks at him for a moment before accepting it and walking off with him. Miles and Maya meet up with an older punk girl who recognizes Maya from her music video. It turns out that Miles has payed her to find out who created the page that resulted in Maya's bullying. After Miles gives her the money, she explains how she knows the creator of the page used a fake account, but that she managed to crack them into unknowingly giving their identity up before showing her who started her page. Maya is shocked to see that it is Zoe. After getting into a fight with Zoe and being put in two weeks of detention and Zoe also getting off scott free for the page, Maya rants to Miles about how Zoe isn't being punished for what she did to her. To cheer her up, Miles begins playing the guitar and singing a playful song, causing Maya to laugh and join in with him, singing a duet together. Miles jokes that she should "enlighten" everyone about the true person Zoe is, which inspires Maya to do just so. In class, Maya volunteers to sing a song in the final few minutes of class. Miles attempts to stop her, saying how he was only joking, but Maya says that she is very much serious about it. As a result of "threatening" Zoe's life, Maya is faced with suspension.p That night in her living room, Maya passes the time by practicing her cello when someone taps on the window. Maya turns and looks to Miles at the window. After opening the window and asking him why he was there, he admits how he feels like he pushed her into doing the song, but Maya says that Zoe had it coming. When he says Zoe is jealous of her because she's "talented, funny and awesome" in ways that she'll never be, Maya says that he doesn't have to say things just to make her feel better. Miles, however, tells her, "I'm not... trust me". They share a clear moment before he leans in and kisses her before leaning back and saying how school is going to suck without her. Maya smiles before hearing her mother about to come into her room. Maya quickly urges Miles out the window before saying a quick, "Wait! No." She gives him one last kiss before he descends out the window. Maya quickly pretends that she's been reading as she mother walks in. Her mom appears confused when seeing the TV off, swearing that she heard it, before she says that if she wants to press charges against Zoe, they will. However, Maya says that just because Zoe is an evil person, doesn't mean she has to be. Maya tells her that she just wants to move on in her life especially when she has "things to look forward to", her mother says that she's glad to hear it. As she leaves, Maya looks back the window, thinking of her kiss with Miles, before she happily smiles to herself. In '''Black or White, The two can be seen in Maya's living room sitting on the couch together with Miles' arm around her shoulders. They watch as Tristan practices his script lines for his drama class and laugh as he finishes. When Tristan complains how he wants to do a more serious role and not comedy, but that the teacher believes he can "only play an ass", they offer him advice on how to land a dramatic and more serious role. Trivia *Miles' first line was said to Maya -- "Nice try. It's not gonna work." This makes him the third guy to say his first line to Maya, the other two being Zig and Harry. *They are both friends with Tristan Milligan and Winston Chu. *Maya has a conflict with Miles' ex-girlfriend, Zoë Rivas, who resents her for "stealing" Miles from her. *Eric Osborne ships them. *They both have sisters. Miles has an younger sister, Frankie and Maya has an older sister, Katie. *Both of them have kissed or been kissed by Tristan though neither have had a romantic relationship with him. Despite kissing him, Maya and Miles remain good friends with him. *Miles is the second athlete/jock, a basketball player, that Maya has dated. The first was Cam, who was a hockey player. Timeline *Start Up: 'Barely Breathing '(1314) Quotes *Winston: "Trust me, none of these girls are worth knowing." Miles (while looking at Maya): "I don't know, there might be one or two worth checking out." *(To Maya): "You might want to watch your back." Maya: "Why?" Miles: "Zoë has this crazy ''idea that I'm into you." Maya: "Oh." *Maya: "I'm sorry I said no to the Ed Sheeran thing-" Miles: "See, I thought you weren't ready for a relationship. I guess you just weren't ready for me." Maya: "No, that's not it at all." Miles: "It's no big deal, I'll find someone else go... I'm just surprised is all." Maya: "Surprised?" Miles: "You're not the person I thought you were." *Maya: "Anything to add, Mr. Silent?" Miles: "I guess it was okay." ''Maya begins to walk away. "Hold on a second? I got two tickets to the Ed Sheeran concert tomorrow night." Maya: "Wow... I love Ed Sheeran." Miles: "I'm sensing a 'but'". Maya: "Can I get back to you?" Miles (disappointed): "Sure..." *Maya: "Oh, so you just make out with whoever?" Miles: "Whoever asks nicely... so ask away." Maya: "I wouldn't kiss you with my dog's lips." *Maya: "Can you please help us find him?" Miles: "Maybe. If you ask very nicely." Zoë: "Ooh! Make her beg. On her knees." Winston (sarcastic): "Classy, Zoë." Miles: "No, no. I actually like that. Do it." *(To Chewy about Miles) "No, I can't be here. I can't be around guys like him." *Miles: "How many guys have you kissed?" Maya: "Three." Miles: "I've kissed fifty." Maya: "Guys?" Miles: "Girls. And one Tristan. Someone should make a page about me." Maya: "You're a boy. They'd probably build you a statue." * Maya: "Now look at what you did." Begins walking away. Miles: Wait, wait... are you sure you don't want to kiss me?" *Miles (To Maya): "Don't say I never did anything for you." *Maya: "While I've got you, I just wanted to know, why were you so nice the other day?" Miles: "Must've caught me on a good day." Maya chuckles. *Miles (To Maya): "I knew you'd come crawling back." *Tristan to Maya (singing): "You like Miles." Maya: "You know I do." *Maya (after showing him her music video): "Miles, what'd you think?" Miles: "It's fine... if you're into porn."'' Gets up and leaves''. Zoë: "What's his problem?" *Maya: "Hey, are you mad at me?" Miles: "Why would I be mad at you?" Maya: "Because that boy in the video...?" Miles: "It's not like you're my girlfriend." *Maya: "Everyone thinks I'm a slut." Miles: "They're wrong. I was wrong." *Maya (sees Miles at the window): "What are you doing here?" Miles: "I just wanted to apologize. I feel like I pushed you to do that song." Maya: "Zoë ruined my life. She deserves it." Miles: "She's just jealous because you are talented and funny and awesome in ways that she'll never be." Maya: "You don't have to say things to make me feel better." Miles: "I'm not. Trust me." The two kiss. Miles: "School is going to suck without you." Gallery Dsf3w4.jpg Mbjhy.jpg Ghrft6.jpg Szewr.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h09m41s0.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h43m24s43.jpg Hannahlookalike.PNG Maylesmakeout.PNG 13x09 40.png 13x09 41.png 13x09 43.png 13x09 44.png 13x09 49.png 13x09 78.png 582470_685214624822568_1333740060_n.jpg 1378190_685214658155898_1467589187_n.jpg 1381515_685226728154691_102703901_n.jpg Normal 1YGM001.jpg 13b-milaya.png Gjlkjgg.png Ewury3o.png Duyt4u5.png 56ghfgh.png WDYTYA14.PNG Degrassi-1314-recap-19.jpg 8yhuiyoy.png uyuiyiou.png hguyhuio.png 87uui.png yt878.png Degrassi 13g 06 hr.jpg 13x13_41.png 13x13_45.png 13x13_49.png Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Relationships